


Obsidian might

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: If you told him how small he made you feel, he might feel bad about it. But it certainly wasn’t a bad thing in your eyes. Zelgius/female Reader. Size difference kink (him big, reader smol)





	Obsidian might

**Author's Note:**

> help i'm extremely thirsty for this guy
> 
> i wrote this with the reader as a tactician for him in radiant dawn, but could work for a summoner with him in heroes too!

You felt your hands quivering as you reached up to touch his face, brushing hair back out of his eyes. Your fingertips barely traced over his skin, but he leaned into your touch every time, seeming to crave your affection. His eyes fluttered shut, you heard him hum in soft joy, it was perfect.

But your hand was so small compared to his face, you couldn’t help but notice it each and every time. His hands were so big, too, that they enveloped both of yours so completely and easily, and his muscular form dwarfed you at his side. 

Even though people often said you were an odd pair, that he ought to find someone less scrawny, not this waif- he claimed that clever as he might be, another mind was always better. And your gift for strategy was unparalleled. You felt bashful whenever he praised you for it, but whenever he said something kind to you you always felt your heart flutter and your sense start to melt. It seemed he was much the same. It was how you wound up in these situations in the first place. Genuine praise turned to sweet nothings and encouraging gestures turned to lustful touch. And you’d found you’d craved it, needed it. 

The lives in the balance made you feel a god, but not in the sense most say. The pressure of those people, the lives that even one death could alter forever… It weighed so heavily on you you feared you might break. And Zelgius had similar pains that he couldn’t tell. For a moment you needed to just be two people- nothing more or less. You needed to simply live, to set down those burdens and let your mind fly free.

His lips on yours drew you back to the moment. You blinked, finding yourself drawn into his eyes. The hand you’d placed on his cheek moved back and gently ran it through his hair. 

“Are you well, love? You’re trembling.”

His voice rumbled against your ear, concern plain in his expression as he looked down at you. You nodded in response, not sure how to explain to him how damn turned on you felt. Should you tell him that the fact that he was just so big and made you feel so small made you want him to fuck you till you lost consciousness? Nearly every time prior he’d been so gentle and adoring that you’d wept with the pure happiness of the moment by the time you were both done, but this time you found yourself craving something a bit harsh.

“I need you,” you responded, your voice breaking ever so slightly. Your words disappeared for a moment before they slowly returned to you, and you found yourself confessing. “I… I need you to… to ravish me.” Your cheeks blazed red, but you did everything you could to ensure him that was, indeed, what you wanted.

His eyes widened for the slightest of moments, concern evident. “I don’t want to hurt you. You’re…” Zelgius’s eyes darted away for a moment and you saw his cheeks redden even more than before. “You’re… please don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re… so small.”

You felt the air leave your lungs for a moment, trying to process what he’d said through how it made the ache in your body even worse. Finally, you managed to reply. “I’m… I’m not going to break. Please, just… for me. Lose yourself for a little while. Please.”

He must have heard the genuine feeling in your voice, because his expression grew serious. You’d only really seen it like that a time or two off the battlefield, and it worried you just a bit.

“Then… you promise me. You will tell me clearly if you want me to stop.”

“Yes.” You looked up at him, breath coming shorter and shorter. “I promise it.”

“Alright, then…” He took a deep breath, then pulled your shirt up and over your head in one swift movement. Then your panties were removed so swiftly that you scarcely realized it until his hand was against your slit, fingers rubbing along it. His lips curled, relishing the wetness between your thighs. “Because… I’ve thought about this. I’ve thought about you.”

A finger parted your folds, making your legs twitch and your breath hitch as it slid between your entrance and your clit, just enough pressure to relieve a bit of the ache but not enough to truly ease it. He dove towards your neck, kissing it eagerly, his lips making their way to your neck. “Making you unravel again and again. Making you mine.”

He punctuated that by sliding one finger into your pussy, making you cry out in pleasure. One hand went to your mouth, trying to cover it to muffle your moans- if that alone could get you so loud, you weren’t certain how the rest would make you feel. But he rose up, his other hand grabbing your wrist and then the other, pinning them above your head. “I want to hear you,” he practically growled. “Every sound, every word.”

He added a second finger, pumping them in and out, making you moan and shiver. As if you weren’t already losing your mind from it, his lips returned to your neck, biting down hard and sucking on it- you knew that already it must be showing a harsh mark. He continued up and down the sensitive skin, lavishing both sides with attention, bringing your arousal to a peak. You let out a squeal as his fingers went deeper inside you and you came hard, squeezing them tightly as your hands balled into fists. 

And he didn’t seem to want to give you a moment to let up, however. He let go of your wrists, sitting up and smiling down at you, with a glint in your eye that made your heart skip a beat.

His hands went under your knees, lifting your hips up off the bed under you. He positioned himself against you, letting you rest your rear on his lap and pressing his cock against you.

“Are you ready?”

You nodded eagerly, clutching the blankets under you. He pushed in, to the hilt, groaning in pleasure as you squeezed around him- him enjoying the feeling of tightness and you the feeling of being stretched. He leaned forward slowly, changing the angle, making you whine as you grew eager for him to move. 

And immediately, he started, slowly at first, then harder and faster, pounding into you. Each thrust felt electric, and when you felt his calloused fingertips rubbing your clit you let out a scream of pleasure. 

You squeezed your eyes shut as you felt another climax rush through you, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. His free hand held yours tightly, his forehead resting on yours- moments of tenderness in the midst of the overwhelming pleasure. More climaxes came, overwhelming you until finally he found release, burying himself inside you.

 

You let out a soft whine, sighing in exhausted ecstasy as you felt him filling you. He shook as he gasped for breath, kissing gently against any inch of skin he could reach. He pulled you against him as he rolled onto his side, kissing the top of your head.

“By the Goddess, I love you so, so much…”

You were too exhausted to speak- and the fact that you were currently resting your head against his chest made it a bit difficult to really reply. But the happiness you felt from being fucked so thoroughly and then held so lovingly made any concerns left in your mind disappear as if they’d never existed in the first place.


End file.
